Full duplex speakerphone telephone sets and intercoms are common devices. However, they require the use of two audio transducers, one as the speaker and the other as the microphone, for full duplex operation. It is also known that speakers can be utilized as both a speaker and a microphone in a speakerphone system. When speakers are used, however, they are utilized as microphones in a half duplex mode. In so doing, one communicator has to wait for the other to stop talking or there is significant distortion.
What is desired is to provide a speakerphone system where only one transducer is utilized but allows for full duplex operation. The system must be easy to implement, adaptable and compatible with existing speakers utilized in a speakerphone system. The system should not add significant cost to the speakerphone system. The present invention addresses such a need.